


Choice

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Choice

It was a hard choice, but at the same time it was the only choice. A friend for my brother, a friend for Sam. I knew... deep down I knew he wouldn’t be coming back, but I had to hold onto hope. And I was right. It hurts, but I have Sam. Back where he belongs, back at my side. All it cost was a good man, a good friend. But at least Bobby is free, where he belongs, in Heaven, not being tortured in Hell. And Sam... Sam now understands, I think, why I trusted Benny, why I gave him the chance I did. If I could have done anything else, had there been some other way to save both of them, I would have. I don’t have many friends, they’re all dead, or wishing they were due to this life, and Benny was my friend. But he made his choice, just like I did, he stayed to make sure Sam could get back to me, and if there’s a chance to bring him back, if there is some slim hope I’ll hold onto that. It’s all I can do.


End file.
